A Shadowed Heart
by 8fangirl8
Summary: What if Anna was born with powers as well, the ability to control the shadows. After all,what goes together better than cold and dark. After being ignored by Elsa, young Anna comes to view the shadows as her only friend, slowly losing her sanity in the process.


**A/N. Alright so first of all this is my first story but I expect honest criticism. So what inspired this story was this quote from the movie Rise of the Guardians, "What goes together better than cold and dark?"; it had me thinking, most authors ,when they Anna powers, give her fire powers, but what if she could control darkness and shadows. So here is my take on a dark Anna, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own frozen.**

**Ps. This takes place a few weeks after Elsa hurt Anna and locked herself in her room.**

* * *

A Shadowed Heart

The sun was setting below the horizon, casting long shadows in its wake as a young child curled onto the floor of her bedroom. Her hair was a radiant orange, like a fiery stream that curled and twisted into neat braids tied off with fine, silk ribbons, each a shining green. These delicate ribbons offset nicely with her blue dress, a light cerulean that challenged the sky itself in color; as royalty all of these young girl's clothes were of the finest linen, but none could capture as much beauty as her glistening, blue eyes. Eyes that were currently overflowing with a deep sadness, they filled and filled and overfilled until salted tears were pooling from them, running down her cheeks in rivulets.

The child, named Anna, sat on the hard wood of her bedroom, to preoccupied with her struggle to understand the waves of rolling emotions that struck against her to notice the late hour. Guilt. Sadness. _Loneliness. _Every one of those emotions rampaged through young Anna's mind, causing her thoughts to spiral endlessly; _Why is Elsa ignoring me like this? Did I do something wrong? Does she no longer like me? Am I to blame? _The sun finally sank below the mountain peaks, the resulting darkness pulling young Anna from the depths of her own thoughts.

Her eyes, rimmed red from tears, stared into the shadowed corners of her room with a deep-seeded longing. Unlike most children of her age, Anna had never feared the darkness that came with the night, or the shadows that resided in closets and under beds, with the night came a calm that helped to soothe the pain that throbbed in her heart. Now that the tears had stopped flowing, Anna noticed how silent her bedroom now was, with Elsa gone their wasn't anymore steady, deep breathes to assure Anna that she wasn't alone. How she despised this silence, this stillness. Anna's gaze filled with anger as she stared at the shadows, willing them to do something, to do anything, to prove she wasn't alone in this world. Her anger simmered and burned until her small frame could no longer contain such frustration and she screamed at the darkness, yelling a single command,

"Do something!"

And they did.

The once still shadows shifted at her command, forming inky tendrils that slithered along the creamy walls of her room before branching outwards and curling around their master protectively. Young Anna did not startle, nor cry in fear of the shadowy arms that now encircled her. In fact, she laughed, it was a joyful sound, filled with relief, as if every negative emotion that had tortured her had suddenly left. "I'm not alone," she whispered over and over as she lightly stroked the dark shadows, "I have you. I don't need Elsa, or mom, or dad." Anna's lips formed into a small smile, her first one in days, she sat on the cold wooden floor of her bedroom and allowed the shadows to slide over her body, slowly running black tendrils through her hair and clothes. Her blazing orange hair, once as bright as a roaring flame, darkened until only raven locks remained. Her shiny, green ribbons and light cerulean dress became a single,ebony color; bright, blue eyes dimmed to a charcoal gray. The shadows gently carried Anna to her bed, and tucked her into the linen sheets. As Anna's eye lids grew heavier, she felt herself being pulled into a deep slumber, and she whispered a final passing thought.

"The shadows will be my friend."


End file.
